News January 8-July 12, 2007
January 08, 2007 Comic's Brian K. Vaughan joins Lost writers by Santa Comic book writer Brian K. Vaughan, best known for his extensive work for both DC and Marvel Comics, was hired by Touchstone Television to join Lost's ''writers as an Executive Story Editor, according to his blog and MySpace. Vaughan is known by comic fans for character development, on-target dialog, and cliffhangers, and has been recognized by numerous awards including an Eisner Award in 2005 for Best Writer for ''Y: The Last Man, Runaways, and Ex Machina, and was recently recognized by the Arab American National Museum for his recent original work, the graphic novel Pride of Baghdad. In his blog, Vaughan wrote: :"As I'm neither an executive nor an editor, this is really just a fancy Hollywood way of saying that I've joined the writing staff. I can't talk about much more than that, so I implore you to please stop asking me what the island is... Still, I will say that I'm insanely honored to join such an amazing group of writers... and I'm very grateful to Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse for having so much faith in me. And no, I'm absolutely not leaving comics..." There has not yet been confirmation via an official press release from either abcmedianet.com or touchstonetvpress.com, nor a personalized VIP subforum for him at Thefuselage.com forums. Vaughan follows two other writers who also came to Lost's writing team from the comic world, Paul Dini and Jeph Loeb. January 10, 2007 Lost'' Resumes Filming''' January 8, 2006 Grass Skirt Productions, the production company that films Lost for ABC and Touchstone Television, resumed filming today. The Lost film crew and cast had been on a winter holiday break since December 21 of last year. This inaugural filming day of 2007 begins on the soundstage at the Hawaii Film Studio. Broadcasts of new episodes of Lost on ABC will resume on February 7 at 10/9c. Emilie De Ravin and Husband Separate from Digital Spy Emilie de Ravin and husband Josh Janowicz have separated after only six months of marriage. The actress, who plays Claire in Lost, married Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle star Janowicz in Melbourne last June. The couple were together for four years prior to the wedding. De Ravin's publicist, Jeff Raymond, has confirmed the split. January 13, 2007 Iger Touts Digital in CES Keynote with Lost Stars by Carly Mayberry, The Hollywood Reporter Walt Disney Co. president and CEO Robert Iger used old-fashioned star power to tout new-media strengths inside his company during his keynote address Monday at the Consumer Electronics Show (CES). Producer Jerry Bruckheimer and Lost stars Matthew Fox and Evangeline Lilly joined Iger onstage for a presentation plugging Disney brands from ESPN to the "Pirates of the Caribbean" franchise. "We are witnessing an explosion of media, and Disney is reaping the benefits of that," said Iger. (Editor's note: Ironically, Iger had fired Lloyd Braun for greenlighting the pilot for Lost.) Read more... January 14, 2007 Matthew Fox Talks About His Dark Side Associated Press Matthew Fox, who plays the heroic Dr. Jack Shephard on ABC's castaway drama Lost, has a dark side. "I'm a liar and a cheat and a thief and the ultimate manipulator... I tell lies every day, man," the 40-year-old actor says in the February issue of Men's Journal magazine. "And when I say I'm phenomenally manipulative, I am." Read more... January 16, 2007 Has Lost Been Leaked? BuddyTV Earlier this month, Jack Bauer was unable to avoid the roving band of pirates in the Torrent scene as the four part 24 Season Premiere hit the internet weeks ahead of its air-date. Yesterday, unmarked envelopes began appearing in film and tv critics mailboxes across the country. Inside was a disk with a simple screen-print logo: "LOST - (with the name of the anticipated Feb 7 episode). Oh, how I wish I was one of those people. Read More... January 17, 2007 Lost producers talk about setting an end date and much more by Maureen Ryan, Chicago Tribune Could it be time for the “Lost” castaways to start packing their bags? Maybe not just yet, but executive producer Carlton Cuse said at a Sunday press panel (of the TV Critics Assn. press tour) that the show’s producers are in the process of “picking an end point to the show.” Read more... Read related... January 21, 2007 Lost Groupies Halt Filming World Entertainment News Network Obsessed fans of hit show Lost have caused chaos by invading the Hawaiian locations to get close to their TV idols. Dozens of women determined to get close to the drama's male stars, including Matthew Fox and Dominic Monaghan, have interrupted filming and caused delays which have cost producers over $500,000. Read more... January 25, 2007 "No breaks" for Lost in 2007-08 Neil Wilkes, Digital Spy The next season of Lost is likely to air without breaks in the US, according to ABC Entertainment president Stephen McPherson. The current, third season aired in two parts - a "mini-season" of six episodes, shown in October, and a final block of 17 episodes, airing on both sides of the Atlantic from February. Speaking at the TV Critics Association tour on Sunday, McPherson admitted that next season he is considering following the lead of Fox's 24 and airing the entire season without breaks. Read More... February 02, 2007 '''No One's Safe on ''Lost Cindy White, SCI FI Wire Josh Holloway, who stars as Sawyer on ABC's hit Lost, told SCI FI Wire that he and the rest of the cast constantly live with the knowledge that no one is untouchable on the show. "Oh, of course not," Holloway said in an interview at the Television Critics Association press tour in Pasadena, Calif. "I feel like in the current atmosphere of TV shows, they're willing to kill a main character without a problem. So that's always a possibility... I think the nature of the show and the organic way that they write, and still continue to create, is they're willing to let someone shine." Read more... February 08, 2007 Holloway Wants Lost Character To Die In "Braveheart-Style Battle" by Maira Oliveira, All Headline News If his popular TV character gets killed off the show, Josh Holloway doesn't want fans to shed any tears over his death. Josh has revealed he wants his "Lost" character Sawyer to die in a grisly, "Braveheart-style battle." Although Josh is not sure about Sawyer's fate, if he does get killed off he wants to go out with a bang just like Mel Gibson's character William Wallace did in the epic Scottish film. Read more... February 9, 2007 Location, location, location: Crafting the world out of Oahu by Katherine Nichols, Honolulu Star-Bulletin The real inside story on Lost is how Oahu is transformed each week into sites from Africa to utopia. Despite the significant plot and character changes that occurred in the first six episodes, one element that remains the same is the resourceful transformation of Oahu into authentic-looking destinations all over the world. One could argue that creating the perfect atmosphere is the most important part of the show that viewers seldom observe. "Lost" production designer Zack Grobler and locations manager Jim Triplett envision the ideal setting for an upcoming episode while the previous one is still shooting, often pushing their workday to 15 hours. "There's little details that you don't notice, but you'll miss them if they're not there," said Grobler. "Nobody ever thinks about how they get there." Read more... Producers hope audience will rediscover ''Lost'' by Bill Keveney of USA Today Now we know how the castaways feel. After stranding viewers for three months, "Lost" returns Wednesday looking to bring back its audience — and momentum — with 16 consecutive episodes in a new time slot (ABC, 8 p.m.). Producers promise some of the best episodes yet after a six-episode fall arc in which ratings slipped and grumbling was heard from some fans and TV critics who previously had offered little but praise. Read More February 14, 2007 Lost'' actress feels at home''' by Katherine Nichols, Honolulu Star-Bulletin Elizabeth Mitchell, who plays Juliet on "Lost," phones at the appointed time to apologize. She will have to call back a few minutes later because her 17-month-old son, C.J., is having "a problem." ... Fellow cast members had invited Mitchell to join them for a gathering to watch the premiere, of sorts (it's the first episode after a long broadcast break). But she politely declined in favor of staying home with her husband and son, and preparing for an early morning start on the set. Read more... February 16, 2007 ABC gives fans a Valentine's Day surprise ABC Television Group announced today that ABC.com is giving "Lost" fans a Valentine's Day surprise with the first installment of four video back stories (Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Locke). Created to provide new viewers insight into the lives of the series' characters and to give fans an opportunity to see characters' back stories in chronological order, each video combines scenes from previously aired episodes. Every Wednesday four back story segments will debut on ABC.com until the end of the season (60 total). Read more... See the videos... A Secret Clue in Not in Portland? Source: Jeff Jensen, Entertainment Weekly In a recent interview, Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse answered questions and revealed a lot about what to expect later this Season. One thing of considerable interest, however, was mention that fans may have missed a secret anagram from the episode, which apparently "actually sheds some light on the skeletons Adam and Eve and hints at a larger mythological mystery that will start to unfold later in the season." The only anagram we've found so far is Mittelos = Lost Time, but is this the one they're referring to, and how could this answer the Adam and Eve mystery? Let the search commence! Read more... Lost loses footage in airport blunder by Sean Hao, The Honolulu Advertiser Film from ABC's hit show "Lost" was ruined when security employees at the Honolulu International Airport accidentally X-rayed the canisters despite warnings labels asking them not to. The show's crew had to reshoot the scenes because there were no copies." This is the first time anything like this has happened," said state Film Commissioner Donne Dawson, adding that steps have been taken to prevent a repeat of the incident. The loss will not affect the broadcast schedule for the popular show, according to co-executive producer Jean Higgins. Read more... February 19, 2007 From 'Lost' Series 2: Sawyer and Sun Spawn.com and TMP International, Inc. "USA Today broke the story on Tuesday, running the first photo of our Sawyer figure from McFarlane Toys' LOST Series 2. Today we bring you another new photo release: Sun." Read more February 24, 2007 'Lost' and Found Source: Jeff Jensen, Dan Snierson, Entertainment Weekly "The cast and creative forces behind ABC's revolutionary drama spill secrets, answer critics, and mull over how and when they would like to seal the hatch for good." Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof defend their writing decisions and answer fan questions. Read more February 25, 2007 Two Lost crew members die of apparent heart attacks From The Honolulu Advertiser Two crew members of the ABC series "Lost" died of apparent heart attacks last week, according to the studio. One crew member died after collapsing on the set and the other died while driving home from work. The series is filmed in Hawaii. The studio confirmed the two deaths but declined to discuss details. Read more... 'Lost' ratings hit all-time low Source: Associated Press, CNN In an effort to save ratings from American Idol and Criminal Minds, Lost moved from their usual 9-10 PM EST timeslot to 10-11. After a twelve-week break, Lost returned with a Juliet-centric episode titled that drew nearly 14.5 million viewers. This week's episode, drew a mere 12.8 million viewers, a significant blow compared to the usually high ratings obtained by the ABC drama. Read more February 27, 2007 New girl on Lost set "knows all the secrets" by Caryn Kunz, The Honolulu Advertiser Season 3 filming of Lost is in full swing, and the newest cast member spends her days on the set weaving through busy crew members, who reach down and rub her coarse, brown-and-black fur or give her a treat. When the cameras are rolling, she lies obediently — and silently — at the feet of the man who gave her a new life, Lost executive producer and director Jack Bender. Read more... Virgin TV loses Sky One in UK by Simon Lambert, thisismoney United Kingdom cable customers have been left without a string of hit TV shows after Virgin Media, formerly NTL:Telewest, said that Sky One will be pulled from their screens. The newly-rebranded cable firm said BSkyB had forced its hand in negotiations and the basic Sky One, Two, Three, News and Sports News channels were likely to stop being part of its package, as early as next week. Read more... March 2, 2007 ABC Oscar parody for new Lost episode by Jon Lachonis, BuddyTV - Lost ABC's marketing team behind Lost has taken a new approach to promoting the show with their latest trailers. Instead of the grim, high adrenaline approach they've come to be known for, they are trying for laughs. See video... Lostpedia teamwork breaks jigsaw puzzle code by Santa, Lostpedia staff A determined community effort at Lostpedia has today cracked the hidden puzzle codes on the back of the Official Lost Jigsaw Puzzles, released by TDC Games. Each of the four puzzles shipped with a spoiler warning, which apparently referred to the puzzle-within-a-puzzle, a series of ciphers hidden in glow-in-the-dark print on the rear of the completed puzzles. In a recent push led by Lostpedian P0pnfresh, many leads (e.g. 1, 2) were followed by our team of diligent editors, including several dead ends. New Lostpedian finally broke the code in the last 24 hours. To read about the puzzle-solving group effort, and to learn their secret messages, read more in Lostpedia's blog at Blogspot. March 12, 2007 Virgin fuels Sky row with Lost coup by James Robinson, The Observer Virgin Media will fire another salvo in its bitter battle with rival pay-TV group BSkyB tomorrow when it unveils a deal to screen episodes of Lost, the hit US show, on its video-on-demand channel. Virgin has secured a deal with Lost producer ABC to buy all three series of the show, which is currently airing exclusively on Sky One. Read More... March 18, 2007 Two upcoming Lost charity events by Wayne Harada, Honolulu Advertiser The first fundraising event is scheduled for this Sunday at the Tenney Theater in Honolulu. Lost actors, including Matthew Fox, Jorge Garcia, Daniel Dae Kim, Henry Ian Cusick, Michael Emerson and Elizabeth Mitchell will donate their time to read a play and fundraise for this local children's theater. Read More... Additionally, Lost fans will gather for "a weekend of fan-dom, fun, and fundraising" in Hollywood at the end of March for an event sponsored by The Fuselage, Spawn and McFarlane Toys. Proceeds will go toward The Children's Defense Fund. Read more... March 21, 2007 Lost writers ink overall deal by Josef Adalian, [http://www.variety.com/ Variety] Executive producers Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz have signed a 3 year, 7-figure deal with ABC through 2010. This will also mean a promotion to Exective writer, for the talented duo who wrote , though this does not necessarily reflect how long the Lost series itself will continue. Read More... Josh Holloway on the "Lost Curse" by Kris De Leon, BuddyTV Lost actor Josh Holloway, who plays James “Sawyer” Ford on the Emmy award-winning show, expresses his sentiments on the “Lost curse” months after receiving a speeding ticket in Hawaii last September. In addition, the actor attempts to explore the hives of police activity surrounding other cast members of the ABC hit show. Read More... Related story March 24, 2007 Latest Ratings show LOST is Found by Jon Lachonis, BuddyTV Ever since LOST returned an hour later, a move ABC knew would result in a ratings decline (how couldn't they?), the internet has been on fire with journalists and bloggers using the show's title to denote its status. It has been plain fashionable to bash LOST, everyone from major newspapers to respected online e-zines like Zap2it have gotten into the ring to take a few wild swings at the show that once dominated like no other. There is just one thing wrong with the logic, and I'm repeating myself here for very good reason. ABC knew LOST would lose viewers with the time slot change, but it just didn't matter. Read More... March 28, 2007 ABC Picks-up Lost for a Fourth Season from ABC Medianet ABC Television Network today announced fourteen early pick-ups for the 2007-08 season for new breakout series "Brothers & Sisters," "MEN IN TREES" and "Ugly Betty," as well as returning hits "The Bachelor," "Boston Legal," "Dancing with the Stars," "Desperate Housewives," "Extreme Makeover: Home Edition," "Grey's Anatomy," "Jimmy Kimmel Live" and "Lost." '''''Read More... (Doc) (PDF) March 31, 2007 Is Locke the Key to Lost? by Gael Fashingbauer Cooper, MSNBC I was about to give up on ABC's "Lost." I thought I'd reached my end when the show returned on Feb. 7 after a long hiatus with a horribly boring episode about horribly boring Juliet, one of the Others, and followed it up with an equally dull venture about minor character Desmond. Since then, the show has been hit-or-miss. But "Lost" may have saved its spot on my TiVo last night by focusing on one of the show's long-forgotten standbys, the cryptic John Locke. (Warning: spoilers for the March 21 episode follow.) Read More... April 13, 2007 Naveen Andrews: Lost Should Start Earlier Robin Brownfield, Syfy Portal Was it the odd scheduling of episodes, or the change in start time to 10 p.m., the reason ratings have dropped for "Lost"? Naveen Andrews, who plays Sayid on ABC's hit series, told SciFi Wire that he believes the network may be considering a later start for the fourth season, which would begin in January and run straight without a break, as has been done with "Alias" in the past, and Fox's "24." Read More... April 16, 2007 Lost's'' Matthew Fox Quitting?' Jon Lachonis, Buddy TV It has been rumored for sometime and now it has been confirmed directly from the source: Matthew Fox of LOST is trying to quit. The star, who has shot to mega hunk status since appearing on the quirky island drama, has gone public with his desire to quit...smoking that is. Snippets about Fox's inability to kick the cigs have been circulating for a couple of days now. Read More... April 19, 2007 '''It’s Hugo Cup Time!' from jayandjack.com What is the Best LOST Website of the Year? Who should take the 2006-2007 Hugo Cup? We need your help to find out!The Hugo Cup, named for perennial LOST character Hugo “Hurley” Reyes (played by the awesome Jorge Garcia), recognizes excellence in getting LOST online. This second annual award program once again turns directly to the fans to find the most deserving nominees. Share your favorite LOST site today! Read More... • Vote for Lostpedia... May 4, 2007 LOST Finds Missing Viewers Buddy TV It's no secret that LOST's move to 10pm est cost the show viewers, every muckraker with a zeal for bad news was all over LOST's sharp decline after the show returned to the new time slot. Since that time, however, new research has shown that those mysterious disappearing viewers didn't stop watching the show at all, they just changed when they watched it. In the end it would appear most of LOST's audience is intact. Read More... May 5, 2007 Lost Faces Scheduling Issues by Jim Benson, Broadcasting and Cable After taking a beating this season, ABC's Lost experienced a slight up tick in the ratings last week. The 0.03 jump from the previous week was good enough to give network executives hope that the creative improvement that they have seen in their prized show lately will start translating into improved ratings heading into the May sweeps. Read More... '''Matthew Fox tipped to co-star in ''Speed Racer by Mike Sampson Joblo.com I gotta say, when I heard who the Wachowski brothers were in discussions with to star as the villainous Racer X in Speed Racer, a smile creeped across my face. Maybe because I love "Lost" or maybe because I think it's a perfectly inspired casting choice. But yes, Jorge "Hurley" Garcia will star as Racer X. Wait, what? Hold on, JoBlo is whispering in my ear. Ohhh, it's Matthew Fox not Hurley. Fox is in final negotiations to star in Speed Racer and would fit the filming in perfectly while "Lost" is on hiatus this summer. Read More... May 17, 2007 Return of the Kids by Loren Moreno, Honolulu Advertiser Twelve-year-old Kiersten Havelock of Mililani gets her share of stares from "Lost" fans who recognize her as the kidnapped tail-section kid Emma from the hit ABC series. As does her onscreen brother Mickey Graue, 10, who plays Zack. In fact, both have been practicing their autographs. Read more... May 22, 2007 Lost to end in 2010 by ABC, ABC Medianet Starting with the 2007-08 season, ABC will begin airing the 48 remaining original episodes of the hit drama "Lost," it was announced today by Stephen McPherson, president, ABC Entertainment. The episodes will air uninterrupted over three seasons (16 episodes each season), with the series concluding in 2009-10 with a highly anticipated and shocking finale. Read more... May 25, 2007 Lost for iPods by the AppleInsider Staff Apple through its iTunes store has made available a new game for 5th-generation video iPods that lets users join their favorite castaways in a quest to seek the truth and survive the official iPod game of the hit television series Lost. The $4.99 title promises to immerse players into a mysterious world with authentic settings and a genuine storyline created by the writers behind the hit show. Read More... | Read our article... Carbonell signs up for Batman by Mike Sampson, JoBlo.com' No, Jorge Garcia won't be starring as Clayface in ''The Dark Knight but another cast member of "Lost" will join the new Batman film. Nestor Carbonell, now playing the mysterious Richard Alpert on the hit ABC show, has signed on to play the mayor of Gotham City in Knight. Read More... LOST Ratings Soar with DHARMA Back Story by Jon Lachonis, Buddytv ABC's press department was glowing over the overnight ratings data on LOST - The Man Behind the Curtain. The episode promised to give answers on an unparalleled level, telling us how Ben came to be in charge of the others, who the mysterious Jacob was that supposedly controlled him, what became of the DHARMA Initiative, and much more. Read more... May 29, 2007 'Lost' Hunk Holloway Mugs for Cool Water by Online While his onscreen character battles "The Others" and looks for a way off the island, "Lost" hunk JOSH HOLLOWAY has other plans for his summer -- he'll be the new face of Coty's Davidoff Cool Water, according to Women's Wear Daily. The actor, who plays the sarcastic and gruff Sawyer on the ABC hit, will do print and TV ads for the men's fragrance in Europe that will debut in July. According to the trade, the ads were shot in Hawaii, where "Lost" is filmed, with the majestic Pacific Ocean in the background. Read More... May 30, 2007 Sorry, Charlie: Lost Star Wanted to "Die" a Hero by Shawna Malcom Lost's mind-blowing third-season finale raised a million questions. Among them: Jack and Kate get off the island?! Who's in the casket?! Are flash-forwards the new flashbacks?! Fans will have to wait until next winter — when the fourth season commences — to stop scratching their heads. Until then, let's pause to remember Dominic Monaghan's Charlie Pace, the ex-junkie rock star turned self-sacrificing hero who died at the hands of Eyepatch Dude so that his fellow plane-crash survivors might be rescued. (Though now we're wondering whether that's such a good thing.) Says executive producer Damon Lindelof, "Charlie's death is indicative of a whole new kind of feel surrounding the show. Charlie's death is the beginning of the end, as it were." Here, Monaghan fills us in on putting Charlie to rest, a certain sentimental canoe paddle and what lies ahead. Read more... May 31, 2007 LOST Finale Steals American Idol's Thunder by Jon Lachonis, BuddyTV The LOST season finale was a ratings heavyweight, and actually managed to take a little swagger from American Idol’s step. While not coming anywhere near the estimated 30-plus million that tuned in for Idol’s finale, LOST seems to have prevented the ‘talent’ show from reaching its usual apex. As for the question of how many people came back to LOST to see the series off, somewhere in the neighborhood of two to three million additional viewers tuned in for the critically lauded finale. Read More... June 5, 2007 LOST Fans Have Yet Another Long Wait Ahead of Them by Jon Lachonis, BuddyTV LOST fans already struggling to get through an eight month hiatus have something else to wait for as well, the third season DVD set. Dubbed ‘LOST – The Unexplored Third Season,’ the set will remain unexplored until December 11th at the latest when the network announced it will release the set. The unusually late release date has LOST fans bristling all over the LOST fan communities. Read More... June 7, 2007 LOST Producers Entering Radio Silence by Michael Hinman The following story contains MAJOR SPOILERS for the third season finale of "Lost." While it should've been expected, it still pissed off the producers of ABC's "Lost." Just days before the "game-changing" season finale was expected to air, some Web site somewhere on the Internet had leaked the details of Read More... June 14, 2007 Full-Sized Box Art for Lost - The Complete 3rd Season by David Lampert, TVShowsonDVD.com Disney/Buena Vista has formally announced, via their press release, that Lost - The Complete 3rd Season: The Unexplored Experience will be released on December 11, 2007. We've known that date since Amazon.com's pre-order listing went up for it, a listing whose price has now been reduced by three dollars to $38.99! Read More... Examine all 23 one-hour episodes on 7-disc DVD and discover deeper secrets behind the series with over 6 hours of bonus features including never-before-seen "Lost Flashbacks", "Lost in One Day" that shows 24 hours of production, and a deeper dive into "The World of the Others," where cast and producers reveal more about the island's secret inhabitants. Plus, get a behind-the-scenes look at 10 episodes with "Lost on Location," deleted scenes, bloopers and more. Read more... Disney Says No to 'Lost' on Blu-ray by High Def Digest In a late-breaking update, Disney Home Entertainment says that contrary to recent reports, the studio is not planning to release either 'Lost: The Complete Third Season' or 'Badder Santa' on Blu-ray this fall. Read More... June 15, 2007 LOST Stars Heading to the Big Screen by Jon Lachonis Buddy TV Several of LOST's stars will be either working on or appearing in various theatrical efforts while the show is on hiatus. With projects ranging from violent revenge thrillers, political intrigue, and suspenseful horror, LOST stars Matthew Fox, Evangeline Lilly, Naveen Andrews, and Josh Holloway shouldn't be too concerned about having been typecast by ABC's island drama. Read more... June 16, 2007 LOST Nominated for TCA Award LOST has been nominated for a TCA (Television Critics Association) award for "Outstanding Achievement in Drama." Read more... June 18, 2007 Lost won't end with a blackout Paul J. Gough, Hollywood Reporter Even after Sunday's controversial conclusion to The Sopranos, two Lost executive producers said that they weren't planning a murky ending to their hit ABC drama. "We will not be ending with a blackout," Carlton Cuse told an audience gathered in Midtown Manhattan for the second day of Promax/BDA's annual conference. He and co-creator Damon Lindelof answered questions -- but not any of those questions. He also touches upon the status of the Lost mobisodes and his opinion of Bad Twin. Read more... June 24, 2007 Lost star signs deal for new drama RTE News Lost star Emilie De Ravin has joined the cast of a new film called 'Ball Don't Lie'. Variety reports that the indie drama is based on the Matt de la Pena novel of the same name and tells the story of a teenage basketball prodigy who is trying to deal with life on the streets. The cast also includes Rosanna Arquette, Ludacris and De Ravin's former 'Lost' co-star Harold Perrineau. Read more... July 04, 2007 LOST Mobisodes to Feature Full Cast Jon Lachonis, Buddy TV The LOST mobisodes have been one of the shows most elusive mysteries; promised for almost three years, the mobisode project has been pushed back so many times fans had practically given up. Finally, when LOST fans need them most, the mobisodes are on their way to give LOST fans some much needed island mystery stimulus through the torturous eight month wait. The only question is, what the heck is a mobisode? Read more... July 10, 2007 Lostpedia Wins the Hugo Cup by Nickb123, Lostpedia Blog Lostpedia has been voted top Lost site for 2007 by the renowned Jay and Jack Lost Podcast. Along with Lost site royalty including Lost-media, TheTailSection and DarkUFO, fans voted for their favorites before a selected panel decided upon the final winner from a shortlist. As Jay and Jack have said on their latest podcast, all five nominees were worthy winners, so hats off to them too for being such great resources to quite literally millions of Lost fans worldwide. Hopefully we'll get some snaps of the coveted Hugo Cup trophy on here soon! Comment... July 11, 2007 Lost Star Still Looking for Love by The Chosun Ilbo "We immigrated to the U.S. when I was 10, and my parents sold things from a trailer. We lived in it, too. These days stars ride and move in trailers. They rest, do their makeup and change their clothes in them. So when I got my first trailer, even though I was supposed to be happy, it reminded me of my past." Kim Yun-jin, the star of the smash U.S. hit TV show Lost, was in Korea in time for the release of her book, "The World is Your Drama", and to work on the upcoming movie "Seven Days." When the Chosun Ilbo met her for an interview at KOFIC Namyangju Studios in Gyeonggi Province, she kicked off the talk by asking, "What's it like to see me in person?" Read more... July 12, 2007 Lost Scores Teen Choice Awards Nominations by Jon Lachonis Buddy TV Anxious Lost fans and creators can forget the Emmy awards for the moment, Lost has swept the major categories for the 2007 Teen Choice awards and the trophy is something Lost cast and crew could actually put to use, a genuine life size surfboard. While Lost’s cast and crew wait nervously to hear whether or not they will be avenged for the infamous season two Emmy snub, public voting has opened on FOX’s award program that accepts votes only from teenagers. Read More... "Lost" star goes French this summer by Brendan Kelly, CanWest News Service, Canada.com Evangeline Lilly is working on a film with lots of French flavour and she couldn’t be happier. Lilly is currently in Montreal shooting the indie flick Afterwards, a suspense outing that also stars John Malkovich and French leading man Romain Duris. Read More... Category:News